RWBY: Nora Cooks for Ren
by Mikainox
Summary: Short Fic about friendship and pancakes.
RWBY Short Fic: Nora cooks for Ren

* * *

It was just like any other Saturday at Beacon for Team JNPR. Pyrrha woke up first, and got Jaune up to train together. After they left, Ren got up to be ready for the hurricane that is his childhood friend and partner, Nora. Ren woke up Nora gently, shaking her softly until she awoke. For all the energy that Nora possesses, she often is a slow riser in the morning, _especially_ on weekends. However, once she hits that threshold of waking up, she becomes a dynamo of energy and (often) destruction. Hence why Ren felt compelled to wake up before her, no matter how tired he is. And Ren is often tired, thanks to Nora. Today, they were having pancakes for breakfast. Ren told Nora so, and she swept into the bathroom like a storm, in preparation for the fluffy discs of Heaven. Ren got out the ingredients and the tools. He could hear Nora singing in the shower, all songs of nonsense, of course. Ren smiled serenely. Nora may be a handful at times, and wear him out like nothing else, but he wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world. Nora came skipping out of the bathroom, still whistling. "Morning Ren!" Nora warbled. "Someone's in a good mood." Ren stated. Ren then looked at the calendar, and flinched. It was THAT date. "Sorry Nora, I have something I need to do," Ren said. "Can you wait for the pancakes?" Ren asked. "Mmm, you betcha, Renny!" Nora complied excitedly. Ren thanked her, and ran out the door. Nora looked at the calendar, and her eyes widened. It was THAT day. The one day a year Ren grew so sad, it hurt her heart. Nora then had an idea, the proverbial light bulb lighting over her head. She looked at the ingredients and cooking tools that her Renny had taken out for the pancakes. She grinned with glee, this was SUCH a good idea. Ren walked back to Team JNPR's dorm room, with a few, recently purchased, sticks of incense, and a portable shrine. As Ren neared the room, he heard a small explosion. Ren blanched, and started to run to the room, fearing what Nora had done in the time he, rather foolishly, left her alone. Ren opened the door, nervous about seeing the carnage Nora had wrought this time. Instead of the wrecked room, Ren saw Nora covered in green pancake batter. "Oh hi, Renny, I thought since it's the anniversary of your parents' death, I would cheer you up by making surprise pancakes for you, so I started making them, but then I thought it would be great if I made them your color using green food dye, and then I got impatient with how long it was taking, so I used lots of the cooking dust to speed up the process, and then the batter exploded, and now you're here, and the surprise is ruined, sorry Renny, you're not mad are you, I hope you're not..." Nora babbled. Ren stood there for a second in the doorway, before closing the door and walking over to Nora, and giving her a hug. "Thank you Nora, I may seem as if I'm not sad on this day to others, but I should have known you would have recognized that I am, but I am truly grateful that while my parents are gone, I have you." Ren comforted the distressed girl. Nora hugged Ren back. Nora giggled, and poked Ren's nose, and said, "Boop!" Ren laughed and poked Nora's nose as well, and said, "Boop to you as well, my dear friend." Nora and Ren smiled at each other. Ren then started to clean up the mess, while pulling out more ingredients to replace the ruined ingredients from Nora's attempt. "Now how about we make some pancakes together Nora?" Ren asked. "Oooh, great idea Renny!" Nora exclaimed. Ren pulled out one last ingredient, pink food dye. A short while later, both of them had a stack of green and pink pancakes. The green ones were almost professionally made and looked perfect, while the pink ones were all uneven and haphazardly shaped from a bit too much enthusiasm. Both kinds of pancakes were delicious.

* * *

A/N: That was another fun little fic to write. I really enjoyed writing that. And I hope anyone who read that enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed it, please, leave a review. Anyway, thanks for reading. –Mikainox


End file.
